


Scary Movie

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Egobang - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Scary Movie, date, egoflap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin and Dan go to see the new horror movie that came out. The only problem is that Dan hates scary movies, a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Movie

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a name for this fic.

Dan was absolutely dreading today. Arin had convinced him to go and see some new scary movie at the cinema due to hearing from friends that it was really good. Suzy had already seen it and said that she found it scary but it wasn’t too bad, the story was great though, and apparently unlike a lot of horror movies the characters weren’t complete idiots and you care about them. 

Arin wasn’t a fan of scary movies, but he could deal with it a lot better than Dan could. He seemed so eager to go see it, but didn’t want to go alone and Dan was the only one of his friends who hadn’t seen it, although he wasn’t intending to, at least not in a cinema where he couldn’t hide behind a pillow or blanket. 

He didn’t have to go, Arin even told him that, but he knew Arin would be a little bit disappointed and Dan hated disappointing people, especially Arin who had done so much for him, and helped Dan when he was panicking about having a crush on a guy when they hadn’t even known each other for that long. He didn’t even freak out half a year later when Dan told him the guy he was crushing on was Arin himself, in fact he admitted to having a crush on Dan as well, and stated that he had spoken to Suzy about it. Maybe Dan shouldn’t be thankful towards Arin for that since he didn’t chose to have feelings for him, but it could have been a lot worse, he could have lost his job. 

Dan got ready and drove to Arin and Suzy’s house, almost driving to their old house by mistake as he still hadn’t gotten used to driving to the new place. He missed the old house, it was where he had started doing Grumps with Arin, there were so many memories there. It was the first place they kissed, on that couch that had now been sold. Dan was never one to get extremely sentimental about things like that, when he was a kid he did but now that he was older that didn’t tend to happen, but that time it did. Arin comforted him and told him that even if those things are gone the memories are still there. Dan smiled, feeling a little better until he remembered what was happening and what he and Arin were going to do. The fact that it was getting dark wasn’t helping. 

Arin was waiting outside the house when Dan pulled up, buzzing with excitement. Dan took a moment to appreciate how beautiful he looked, his hair was loose, which didn’t happen as often anymore due to the length it had gotten to. His hair also looked wavier than normal, and fell perfectly around Arin’s face. He was wearing a pink v neck t-shirt, paired with light blue jeans. He looked really cute. 

“Hey man, you okay?” 

Dan didn’t realise he’d spaced out, or that Arin was now in the car, sitting next to him while he stared at the spot where Arin had previously been standing. 

“Yeah, just spaced out. You look really cute baby girl.”

Arin blushed, playing with his hair and tucking some behind his ear. 

“Thanks. Suzy did my hair for me.” Dan smiled, leaning over to kiss him. 

The drive to the cinema wasn’t that long, it was late so the traffic wasn’t that bad, and most people had already seen this movie so it wasn’t that busy at the cinema either, meaning they got really great seats, much to Dan’s dismay. 

They bought popcorn, some skittles and drinks. Arin jokingly complained about this date ruining his diet expecting Dan to respond with a witty comment but he was a little surprised that this was a date. In all honestly he thought Arin had just asked him because everyone else had seen the movie, yet now it seemed obvious this was intended to be a date. Not only had Arin taken greater care with his appearance but Suzy said she was willing to watch the movie again, as had many of the other Grumps. 

“Oh um sorry.” Arin knew that Dan was kind of weird about commitment and could get a little bit scared. 

“No, I just didn’t think this was a date.” 

“Dude, I don’t dress like this for everyone.” 

Dan blushed, he felt kinda stupid for not realising, but he was glad he didn’t cancel. 

They got ushered into their seats, the cinema was around half full. The couple conversed for a while, Arin was practically bouncing with excitement at this point, he had been waiting for so long to see this film. Dan found it adorable, but he wished they were watching a different movie. 

The lights dimmed slightly and the ads started None of the movies looked that great, and Arin kept making comments that few Dan into laughing fits that he tried to conceal so he didn’t disturb or annoy anyone. Honestly they had come up with ridiculous movie ideas before but those ideas were better than the majority of the ones advertised, most of which were just remakes or sequels. 

The lights fully dimmed and Dan’s heart sank as the opening credits began. He could already tell he was going to hate this movie. 

By the end credits Dan was terrified. Everyone was right about how realistic it was. They weren’t even many jump scares; the horror was phonological. It was terrifying yet Dan was unable to take his eyes off of the screen for the entire movie no matter how hard he tried. 

“Woah, that was amazing.”

Dan nodded hesitantly. Sure the movie was great but fuck he was scared right now. He pretended to be tired and asked Arin to drive home and then Dan would take over and drive himself home. He was actually just too petrified to drive at the moment. 

“Um, I was actually hoping, maybe I could stay at you’re place tonight,” Arin admitted as a hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks. 

“You want your snuggle man tonight?” Dan teased, smirking as Arin’s blush grew deeper and he nodded. Barry was out anyway, Dan wasn’t really sure where but he guessed with Ross and Holly, doing things he didn’t really want to think about. It didn’t really matter if Barry was out or not though, Dan wasn’t really in the mood and Arin didn’t seem to be either. 

“Of course you can baby girl.”

Dan wasn’t that bad on the drive home, talking to Arin calmed him down a lot and he almost forgot about the movie, however he would have preferred for it not to be dark outside. 

At the house Dan and Arin practically went straight to the bedroom. They changed into sleepwear, Arin had a few of his own t-shirts in Dan’s wardrobe. They both shed their jeans and changed into comfier t-shirts then climbed into bed, spending what little time they stayed awake cuddling. 

Dan could see the monster attacking Arin and knew he had to do something. He held the knife in his hand tightly and started stabbing the monster only to see it disappear and the knife was plunged deep into Arin’s flesh. Dan pulled out the knife and watched as Arin dropped dead in a pool of blood. 

Dan screamed at the scene, knowing that he had just killed on of his best friends. Suddenly flashes of other scenes filled his mind and he saw that he had killed all of his friends the same way. 

Dan woke with a jolt, tears streaming down his face. Arin cuddled into him and tried to calm him down. 

“Hey what’s wrong small cat?” 

“It’s sexy kitten,” Dan retorted, giving his boyfriend a weak smile. 

“Whatever… So, bad dream huh?” 

Dan nodded. It had felt so real and scared him. He explained what happened in the nightmare to Arin who was obviously concerned. 

“So it was like the movie then?” 

“Yeah I guess.” Dan hadn’t really thought about that until know. It made since, he often had nightmares after watching scary things. 

“I know you aren’t that big a horror fan. Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t want to see the film, or told me it scared you? I would have understood.”

“I didn’t want to disappoint you; you were taking me on a date.” Dan blushed, he knew he should have told Arin and also knew he would have been okay with it. 

“You can be such an idiot sometimes,” Arin muttered, his tone loving. He climbed out of bed, holding his hand out for Dan, who got out of bed confused. He followed Arin to the living room, Arin made sure to turn om the lights along the way which Dan was thankful for. 

Arin turned on the T.V. and DVD player, grabbing a movie which was soon revealed to be The Last Unicorn. He made sure Dan was comfy before going a getting a couple bags of skittles that had been left uneaten at the cinema, and some drinks. By the time he came back into the room Dan was already half asleep. 

“Thanks,” he mumbled sleepily when Arin set the drinks down on the table and opened the beg of skittles, passing it to Dan. 

“Least I can do for scaring the crap out of you.” 

“You probably the least intimidating person I’ve ever met,” Dan laughed. 

“You’re too cute to be scary,” he continued through a yawn. Arin loved when Dan was incredibly tired as he would get embarrassingly loving. 

Halfway through the movie Dan had fallen asleep, cuddled up on Arin, his hair practically covering the younger man’s face but Arin didn’t mind, as long as Dan was okay and didn’t have any more nightmares he could deal with anything. He had a somewhat evil thought of exposing Dan to scary things more often because he liked moments like this. He would never do that though; he knew they would have more times like this in the future.


End file.
